Angel Allergies and Hospitals
by H. L. Hunter
Summary: "Mr Novak has just come out of surgery. He's in the ICU ward, room 268." (Destiel)
(I wrote this for my English Assessment and it got top marks, so I thought I'd publish it for everyone to read This is set during the time that Castiel is human in the later seasons of Supernatural. I am only on Season 5 so I don't know everything, I just know that Castiel is human at some point and Team Free Will have the Bunker at this point too)

* * *

Angel Allergies and Hospitals

Slamming the door, Dean rushed away from his 67 Chevy Impala and up the steps of the Memorial Hospital in Lebanon, Kansas. His face stern, pace quick and mind set only on one thing, Dean hurried to the main desk. There, a nurse in her navy blue uniform stood checking paper work. Dean cleared his throat and the nurse looked up.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Castiel Novak." Dean said, a slight edge in his voice. The nurse, whose nametag read 'Kelly', scanned through the patient list before her. It was only at this point that Dean began to take in his surroundings.

Patients waiting to be seen by someone sat patiently on the uncomfortable chairs that lived in the waiting room. Hacking coughs sounded from every corner and even though the hospital was clean, the faint smell of blood lingered in the air. Doctors rushed about the place, beds were pushed from point A to point B, and it took Kelly the nurse three ties to get Dean's attention.

"Mr Novak just got out of surgery. He's in the ICU ward, room 286." Kelly explained, showing Dean where to go on a coloured map of the hospital. A smile on his face, but worry in his emerald eyes, Dean thanked Kelly and scurried off to the ICU.

* * *

It didn't take Dean very long to get to room 286. The door was shit and the blinds were drawn, but this didn't stop Dean from turning the handle and walking in. It was a simple hospital room. A bed, a table, two chairs, some medical equipment and a coat stand. What Dean was more focused on, however, were the two people in that room.

A man sat on one of the chairs. His long dark brown hair was hidden behind a beanie – "That damn beanie" Dean thought with a smile –as his eyes focused from the other man on the bed to Dean himself. "You made it!" He said, getting up from the chair to envelope the shorter figure of Dean in a hug.  
"Hey, Sammy." Dean replied, but he didn't look up at the other, Dean's gaze remained on the man lying on that bed.

Castiel Novak, Angel of the Lord whose vessel appeared to be in his thirties with short raven hair and sparkling blue eyes – though they were currently closed – slept peacefully. Tucked under the fresh hospital sheets, the only disturbance to this 'lovely' scene was the IV attached to Castiel's arm and the steady beeping of the monitors nearby.

"He fell asleep not too long ago. He was asking for you." Sam said, snapping Dean from his thoughts. "Sam, if you hadn't been there- I… Thank you." Dean breathed out as he pulled his brother (Sam and Dean are brothers, by the way. Did I forget to mention?) into another hug.  
"It's alright, Dean. He's family." Sam replied, a smile clear on his face. When they both broke away, Dean sat down on the other chair, the one that was closest to Castiel and only occupied by one thing: Castiel's trench coat. His favourite trench coat. A hand reached out to encase the smaller hand of Castiel's. This small movement held a thousand thoughts, feelings and emotions, just enough to make those sparkling blue eyes open.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said with a smile. Castiel smiled the best he could. "Did you go chasing the bumblebees again?" Asked the green eyes man beside the fallen Angel, to which Castiel just nodded in reply. A small chuckle escaped Dean's throat. "You're never gonna learn." He simply said as he leaned down to place a kiss on his Angel's forehead. Castiel tilted her head upwards so his lips met Dean's in a short but sweet kiss that held more words than either of them could have spoken.

Neither Dean nor Castiel notices the camera Sam had used to record that moment, but neither of them would have cared.

Maybe Castiel's insect allergy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
